Generally, internal combustion engines are roughly classified into spark ignition internal combustion engines (Otto cycle internal combustion engines) and compression ignition internal combustion engines (diesel cycle internal combustion engines). Spark ignition internal combustion engines are configured to compress a mixture of intake air and fuel in an operating chamber serving as a combustion chamber and then ignite the air-fuel mixture with a spark plug to burn it. On the other hand, compression ignition internal combustion engines are configured to inject fuel into air raised to a high temperature by compression to ignite and burn the fuel by the heat of compression.    Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-211633